1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tomography using an electromagnetic wave (frequency thereof is equal to or more than 0.01 [THz], and equal to or less than 100 [THz]) (such as a terahertz wave (frequency thereof is equal to or more than 0.03 [THz], and equal to or less than 10 [THz]), for example).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been the computed tomography (CT) as a method for obtaining tomographic information on a device under test. This method carried out while a generator and a detector of the X ray are used is referred to as X-ray CT. With the X-ray CT, it is possible to acquire tomographic information on a human body in non-destructive and non-contact manner.